What If?
by Push Me
Summary: Rogue's powers have yet to manifest, and she is living a normal life at school. But what if her powers never manifest? Would she still meet a certain Cajun? Cogue then Romy.Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**

* * *

_Push Me_ ****_is Back! This fic is a Romy! Even though Push Me loves Robby (Rogue Bobby better) Better, Push Me is jumping on the band wagon and writing a Romy..._**

**_Summary: What if Rogue's mutant power never manifested? What would life be like? And would she still meet a certain Cajun...?_**

**_(For the purposes of this story, Rogue's name is Marie Darkholme)_**

**_Let's find out!_**

**_Let's go Push Me (Cheerleaders)_**

* * *

The girl called Marie sat in double Maths first thing on Monday morning. 

Euh...Maths.

Her teacher babbled on, trying in vain to explain to his class the miracle of Triggernomatry...and failing.

In maths, Marie usually let her attention wander, her eyes scanning the classroom, but not focusing... Until they rested on the eye candy...

Cody looked as board as she was, spinning a pencil with one finger, while stretching the other arm out to one side, clerly not caring what the teacher was saying.

Marie shifted her chair sideways a little trying to get a glimpse of his face. Even from her position on the other side of the class (The teacher seperated them, when he noticed her grades slipping) she could see the bored expression on his face, his mouth half open as he barely stifled a yawn.

He looked around and met her gaze, his mouth shifting into a lopsided grin, making Marie shiver. She loved that smile...

Unfortunately, she was not the only one who noticed his smile, and the two were ''invited'' to detention after school for there lack of concenration.

_Great, _she thought watching Cody protest about football practice while the teacher attempted to hand him a detention form, _Riley's gonna blame me for this..._

She glanced across the class, no-one really paying her gaze much attention, until it fell on Riley, a transferredstudant from Northbrook, Illinois. Something about bullying another girl, she wasn't sure.

Already captain of the cheerleader team, and ''Top Dog'' amongst her friends, she despised Marie...

Riley had everything she did at her old school,except the most important thing... the most popular guy in school on his knees before her...

That title belonged to Marie, and Riley would do anything to get it, and Marie knew it. Whenever Cody left her site, or at the football games, he was prey to her...

That was why now Riley had the scowl on her face, knowing full well that if Cody had detention, he wouldn't go to football practice, and would walk her home after the teacher released them.

Marie smiled sarcastically and noticed the pencil in Riley's hand shake violantly. She returned her attention to the teacher, lest risk more time in detention.

* * *

Marie pulled her lunch out of her locker, looking into the depths of the brown paper bag, as she didn't inspect it before leaving for school. She sighed in relief. Irene had packed her lunch, not that sad excuse for a husband she had. He could see, yet he couldn't seem to butter a piece of bread to save his life.  
Irene, completely blind, packed exaactly what she knew Marie liked. Her record now in the 20s seconds. Amazing woman.

That's not all that was amazing about her though...

Sometimes, on one of Marie'snightly trips to the kitchen, she would find Irene lieing in bed, eyes open, babbling to herslf about what she thought the day would be like tomorrow... Which was usually right...

Maybe this leaked out, cause she was getting a lot of Prank phone calls, looking for a woman named Destiny...

Evil bastards... Didn't they know she was blind?

Realising she was still in the crowded hall with her face in lunch, Marie blushed. She'd always been good at avoiding the crowds, even though she was the girlfriend of the football team captain. She was never pointed out in the crowd, except for one thing... her hair...

She'd always had a white streak at the front of her Auburn hair, but she never knew why... Irene said she was born with it, but she wasn't there at the birth, soMarie doubtedshe knewthat. She looked at it as a normal strand of hair, and Cody liked it... He could sit for hours in her room, simply twinding it round his fingers, lightly brushing her scalp ashe did so. She would close her eyes, feeling the light kisses along her neck, until he reached her faceand pressed one lightly on her lips then...

''Marie?''

Her eyes shot open. She had beenstanding there, re-enacting her private moments in the school hall, until Cody had brought her back to Earth.  
She blushed at the puzzled look he gave her, and muttered that she was fine. She clasped her gloved hand round his, as he led her down the hall to the lunchroom, ignoring Riley's death glares.

The tables were filling according to social status. Footballers, Cheerleaders, nerds, and of coarse, No-Man's-Land in the middle.  
That was where Cody and her always sat. He got some strange looks from his friends as they walked past, but he ignored them. Marie always felt a little guilty, like she was stopping Cody from having fun.

''Y'know...'' she said after another look from a footballer, ''You can sit with those guys if you wan'.''

Cody gave her a searching look,and clasped her hand in his.

'' I know that Marie...'' He whispered, leaning close and kissing her cheek. '' But I'd sit with you, rather than them anyday...''

Marie smiled softly, blushing as the cheerleaders glared at Cody.

''Cody... Everyone's looking at us... I don't want ya to prove anythi...''

''No..'' he whispered, '' but I wan' to...''

He pressed a kiss to her lips, letting it linger before pulling away, and smiling softly, before continuing with his lunch like nothing had happened. Marie placed her lunch back in the bag. She couldn't eat while Cody was with her, her stomach wouldn't allow it.

He kissed her one last time before waving and leaving with the rest of the footballers, heading for their meeting with their coach. Marie watched him leave, before she finally pulled out her lunch and began choking it down.

'' Careful Marie, keep eating like that and you'll be in the next football match!''

Marie turned to face the glowering Riley flanked as always by her group of giggling girls.

'' And unlike the ball, Cody will drop you like a stone. You might stay popular for a while... I hear girls like you get passed round the whole team before being let go...''

This was met with squels of laughter, until an abrupt cough made Riley choke on her own.  
Cody smirked,

'' You would only know that Riley, cause you were the first. Did it get you closer to me?'' he asked coldly.

All Riley's friend took a step back, not wanting to look like they were involved, and one brave girl tried to start a conversation about shoes. Realising her support was gone, Riley stepped away, muttering something about when Cody's not around to protect her.

Cody gripped Marie by the arm, lifting her gently, and pulling her towards the door. When they reached the hall, he turned to face her, his face softened.

''I'm sorry Marie. I know all the bullshit you put up with for me. Don't worry 'bout Riley... She'll get tired. She always does...''

Marie doubted it in this case, but nodded all the same and let herself get pulled ontohis arms.

''Thanks Cody...Ah love you...''

''I love you too...''

She let him gently disengage her arms, and with a final smile, took off down the hall after his teammates.  
_Hmmmm, _Marie thought, _He's gotta forget hisHelmet more often..._ She looked down to where she was still clutching the helmet weighing down her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok... Here's Push Me's second chapter..._**

**_People, hold your nose and anyone from the southern states of USA, no offense meant by the accents... I'm not good at em... I'm from Ireland_**

**_Oh and by the way... If at any point Marie changes to Rogue... Review and say I done it wrong..._**

**_And yes, it is Riley from Illinois who bullied Kitty... I'm gonna make a direct reference soon... Soz for the confusion_**

* * *

At the final bell,Marie trudged down the corridor back towards her Maths class for the detention.

Cody would be a while. He always showed up late for detention, but his teachers thought nothing of it, and neither did she.

Sure enough, she reached her classroom, and the teacher instructed her to sit down, piling a stack of Triggernomatry ( IT'S EVEN HARD TO SPELL!) notes on her desk, instructing her to copy them.  
Five minutes later Cody shuffled in to the class mumbling an excuse about football practice which had become second nature by now.

He sat next to Marie, smiling at her as he pulled the first of the notes in front of him and began copying.

Detention with Cody was always fun. He could amuse her without opening his mouth or moving his body. Simply a wave of the arm or roll of the eyes. This time it was a rude gesture aimed at the teachers back, involving shaking his wrist with his hand clenched. _(You can think it means ''Goodbye'' if you want...)_

Marie snickered, drawing the attention of the teacher from his place writing tomorrow's lesson on the board.

''Miss Darkholme? May I ask what's so funny? Perhaps detention isn't enough for you...''

'' Nothing sir... It was just... Fo'get it...''

After what seemed hours, the teacher glanced at his watch and waved them away, Marie waiting till she was a safe distance from the classroom to collapse with laughter.

Cody loved it when she laughed. It didn't come around to often, and it was the only time she looked care-free. Her laughs were always contagious, and he hadn't figured out why yet, but here he was laughing along with her as they headed for the front doors of the school.

* * *

'' Cody?' 'Marie muttered over her sundae.

Cody had stopped her at an ice cream palour on the way home, just to seal the evening. He looked up from his, noting the sincerity in her eyes, and placed his spoon on the table to show she had his complete attention. Marie blushed at his searching glance.

'' What's wrong, Marie? Was it the detention thing? I didn't mean to get you in trouble I...''

'' No. No, it's not that. It's about today...With Riley...''

His gaze stiffened. She knew how he hated that bitch... He had hated her since she first moved from Illinois, and tried to hit on him. At first he politely refused. Then he said he was spoken for.Finally he said straight to her face he wasn't interested, as the whole school laughed at her. That was the day he had dragged her away from the scene, the fuming and humiliated Riley, and any prying ears, and told her he loved her. She had cried and answered him in the same words.

She noticed the spoon tighten in his hand, and then relax as he strained a smile.

''What about her?''

Hisvoice was a little to casual. Marie knew he was trying really hard not to show his hatred towards her. He always seemed neutral to everyone. He was just a forgiving kinda guy.

''Ah... Ah wanted to say... Thanks... Y'know for sticking up for me?''

She looked up at him blushing. She knew she sounded like a first grader, but she felt better for saying it.

She felt his arms wrap round her as he pulled her into a hug.

'' Don't you worry 'bout her Marie,'' he whispered in her ear, '' Don't you worry 'bout her one bit...''

Marie felt her eyes sting as she tried to force back her tears, but the thought of Riley brought them on her all the time.

''Ah'm sorry Cody... Ah now I should stand up for myself. But... but Riley... she has every girl here round her little finger. If Ah pick a fight with one, they're all gonna gun after me... Ah...''

He silenced her by pressin his lips to hers.

'' Marie... I don't want you to pick a fight. I just want you to steer clear of Riley ok? If she starts aything with you, ignore her. She can't do anything except words Marie... Harmless words... She won't hit you or nothing while there's a teacher around ok? Don't you worry about her...''

He rocked her gently, giving her comforting kisses on her neck until she let out one last sobbed and raised her head again. He smiled again, this time at the state her mascara and eye shadow had got into on her face. After pointing this out to her, she retreated to the Bathroom to clear up, convieniantly re-emerging after he paid...

* * *

'' Well... this is it...'' Marie whispered, stopping him outside her house. She had rested her head on his shoulder all the way home, and was not to happy with having to move it, but she was running out of excuses for coming home late from Cody's,and she had a strange feeling Irene had known where she had been.

'' Yeah...'' Cody replied, searching in his football jacket pocket for something.

'' Here...'' he said, forcing something into her hands,and pulling them away before she could refuse them.

She gave him a puzzling look and opened the small box in her hands, to reveal a pair of Diamond earrings with a message written in the top.

'' C... Cody? How did you...?''

She looked up expecting to see him shuffling his feet, but instead saw... no-one...

He was gone.

Marie chuckled. He did this to her whenever he was embarresed by something he did or he'd given to her.

She sighed turning to go in, when the messege caught her eye again. He obviously wanted her to be alone when she read it... Well she was alone now...

She pickd it carefully out of the box, and unfolded it, revealing three simple words in his scrawl...

_'' For My Rogue...''_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Due to poular demand, I managed to write Remy into it some how._**

**_Don't laugh... It's a work in progress._**

**_This is where The Romy is hinted at._**

**_VERY IMPORTANT! Everyone thinks Rogue's powers are going to Manifest soon... We'll see..._**

* * *

''Gambit...'' a cold metallic voice droned through the sphere, ''come here...'' 

Remy sighed and put down the cards he was playing Piotr and John with, Revealing the five aces in his hands. As he left, he couldn't help laugh at John's outburst that, not only was there only four in a deck, but that he had two of his own, makinga total of...

Remy couldn't stay and listen to John's attempt at mental maths... The boss called. When the boss called, you went. End of story. John earnt that the hard way...

He entered Magneto's office, feeling the cold eyes on him instantly. He tried not to look back, instead pretending to be amaze at the little ball thingy on Magneto's desk. (You know... the ball hit's one side and the ball opposite flies up)  
But it was impossible, he was drawn to Magneto'scold grey eyes, and began to wonder if Magnetism was his boss' only power...

'' Ya wan'ed to see me?''

Magneto surveyed him over tented fingers, his face set and solemn, looking straight into Remy's eyes. He looked away only briefly, to pull a file out from under his desk, and dropping it onto the table in front of him. He signalled with his hands for Gambit to open it and read.

Remy puled it towards him and flicked open the first sheet, revealing a picture,and statistics of a teenage girl, barely 16, looking content and happy.

''Mon Dieau!(1) That femme a mutant? She awfully pretty...'' noticing Magneto's scowl he turned the page, reading the notes of the girls's mutant powers. They had not yet manifested, but when they did she would have the power to...

'' Drain the life force of others through skin contact...''

Remy read the last bit aloud before flipping back to her picture.

'' This girl... She not gonna be able totouch anyone without hurting them?''

He looked at her face, and an instant sympathy took him. This girl, Marie, had no idea how close she was to a life not worth it...

Never to touch another human... Never to show how much you care... never able to touch the ones you love...

He shut the folder, looking up at Magneto.

''Well?'' Magneto asked coldly.

''Well what?''

''The assignment. You did read it?''

''...No''

Magneto sighed and rubbed his brow.

'' Would you like me to explain?''

''Yes...''

Magneto stood to his full height. Even without the cape and helmet, that was still impressive.

'' I want you, Gambit, to get as close to this girl as you can before her powers manifest... When they do, and she trusts you, bring her to me. We could use a power like hers on our side, before that medlesome Charles Xavier get's involved. Fortunately, we have a preview of her power, while Charles has to wait till they manifest to locate her...''

'' How do we know we got the right girl?''

Magneto grinned slyly, sending a chill down Remy's spine.

'' Let's just say, We've got ''Destiny'' on our side...''

* * *

'' Marie?'' 

Irene called up the stairs, to where Marie still slept.

She sighed and began climbing the stairs, knowing the house like the back of her hand.

''Marie?''

She called again, reaching her ''daughter's'' room and poking her head in. Seeing the girl stir, she prodded further.

'' Get up Marie, breakfast is out...''

Marie groaned, and rolled over to look at her bedside clock.

'' Why so early on a saturday?''

'' It's friday, child...''

With a little more complaining and an attempt at a stomach bug, Marie had eventually up and showered and was sitting down at breakfast, missing her mouth with the corn flakes she held on the spoon.

She spent about 10 minutes putting on her make up every morning, before pulling on green tights and a green sheer top, light and see through. She din't even like it. But Irene never let her leave the house without it.

She had to walk fairly quickly to school, having got up late, and complying slowly to Irene's demands. Her schoolbag was a little heavier today,carrying her PE clothes along with her usual books and stationary. She got to school fairly early, making her wonder how early she would get there if she walked this speed every morning.

After visiting her locker and depositing her books and bag,she took a reading book outside, and sat trying to focus on the book.

She didn't know how long she had been there, when she felt a shadow fall over her.

''Hey, D'ya mind? You're blocking ma... light...''

She was taken aback by the boy standing over her. He was only a few years older than her, yet he seemed a lot more mature, A goatee on his chin and sunglasses masking his eyes. To her he looked gorgeous.

'' Pardon mon femme, Remy was just wondering why such a fine girl as yourself be outside alone on such a nice morning...''

He smiled, and Marie felt herself blush. She tried to choke out a response,or perhaps a flat ''go away'' but nothing would come. He seemed to notice, and sat beside her, his eyes wandering down her body from behind the sunglasses.

He was trying to get her to smile. That sweet, care-fee smile he knew she was capable of, so he tried to put her at ease.

'' Remy be new here, and he would be honoured if you could help him.'' That seemed to work. Well, she stopped blushing at least.

'' S... Sure. How can A...Ah help?''

''Remy be unsure where all these rooms be...'' he pointed at a class list in his hand, ''and was wondering if you could show him before school starts...''

Marie glanced at the class list in his hand and gasped. They were all her classes. Even down to PE...

'' Thi...This is impossible...'' she stated to the stranger, '' you're so much older than meh... these are allmah classes...''

She glanced at him, seeing ifhe showed any sign of embarrasement. To her surprise, he simply shrugged.

'' That means Remy get's to spend more time with a bon fille such as yourself...''

Marie blushed again. This boy seemed to have the power to make her do that easily. She couldn't help it this time... She smiled. Immediatly she saw the boy's reaction and turned away. The way he had looked at her there... It had confused her. She took a second to calm down, then turned to face him again.

Remy seemed to know he had pushed her too far, and tried to think of a retreat route.

''Well mon cheré...''

'' D... Don't call me dear...''

''Well, you'll have to give Remy your name,won't you?''

Marie looked at him for a moment, before speaking.

'' M... Marie... Mah name is Marie...''

''Remy. Nice ta meet ya Marie''

He took her handin his and kissed the glove.

'' I'll see you in class, Marie...''

He pulled away, giving her one last grin before heading off towards the school building.

Marie sighed, looking down at her gloved hand where he had kissed her, and realised he had placed something in it. A playing card.

Turning it over, she discovered it to be, The Queen Of Hearts...

* * *

What else can I say? Review!


End file.
